


Bad Movie

by autumnyte



Series: Boss Hannah Park [3]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, F/F, Fluff, Kissing Drabble Meme, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnyte/pseuds/autumnyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for a kissing drabble meme on tumblr: for Limasquared, who requested an inner thigh kiss for Hannah/Shaundi (+Kinzie optional).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Movie

"Wait, I’m lost. Why are the little Martian guys fighting the furry monsters again?" Hannah twisted her fingers through Shaundi’s hair, while Shaundi’s head rested on her lap.

"No fucking idea," Shaundi said, staring blankly at the TV screen. "I lost track after that spaceship got eaten by the big tentacle beast." 

Hannah sighed and glanced over at Kinzie, who was passed out in the armchair. “This happens every time we let her pick the movie.” 

"Hey, at least she’s getting some sleep." Shaundi turned her head and lifted Hannah’s skirt. She brushed her lips against the inside of Hannah’s thigh, then followed with a deeper, open-mouthed kiss against the soft, sensitive skin. 

Hannah’s breath hitched. “Sweetie… you keep that up and we’re gonna end up missing the rest of this.” 

Shaundi lifted her head and gazed up with a twinkle in her eyes. “That’s what I’m hoping.” 


End file.
